starwarsthelostsagarpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Azel
Character Information Personality Azel is rather detached from emotions like sympathy and caring, and almost seems to just hate the universe as a whole. He doesn't bat an eye at torture and is often times very sadistic in his approach to things. History Azel Sius Kelvin is a human that was picked on when he was younger quite often. Normally he would take out his anger as a child on things like ants and insects, but that was only so effective. This became a rather big problem once he hit middle school. He ended up getting into a fight with some bullies and got beat up, but then a girl started making fun of him for being so weak. This was the boiling point for his anger and the next day he tied her up in a utility shed in the field and tortured her with a knife he had found. It goes without saying that he was expelled when this was discovered and he was home schooled from then on. Azel's parents were very careful about how to teach him and even sent him to a psychiatrist, but he only became more and more distant as time went, and by high school even his parents were people the he couldn't stand. His parents were pushing for him to join the army, for many years so he finally consent and joined, but not the republic, rather he joined the Imperial Army, feeling that he could get back at all the people that made fun of him when he was little. He quickly became an interrogator known for rather twisted behavior and no sympathy. Skills *'HP:' -Your class decides your Base Body and your Fortitude increases the base Body by the amount total to the number of your fortitude, to decide limb based HP (Head, Arms, Legs) you take your body HP and divide it by 2. e.g: Body is 20, limbs are 10.- *ClassHP+(Fortitude/2)=BodyHP **'Body:' 20/20 **'Head:' 10/10 **'Right Arm:' 10/10 **'Left Arm:' 10/10 **'Left Leg:' 10/10 **'Right Leg:' 10/10 *'Force Points:' -Jedi/Sith start with a base Force Points, while non-jedi/sith have the amount of their Force Focus as Force Points. Force Points decide how many times you can use Force Powers before requiring to rest.- 100/100 Combat *'FireFight(*):' +3 *'Marksmanship(+):' +2 *'Rifles(-):' +10 *'Knife(-):' +5 Attributes *'Agility(+):' +10 *'Willpower(+):' +5 Knowledge *'Computers(+):' +10 *'Explosives(+):' +5 Crafting *'Skill Name:' +__ Gathering *'Scavenging(-):' +5 *'Slicing(-):' +5 Diplomacy *'Intimidation(-):' +10 Force *'Skill Name:' +__ Forms *'Skill Name:' +__ (Forbidden to non-Jedi/Sith) Other *'Stealth(-):' +10 *'Disguise(-):' +5 Perks Traits & Flaws Weapons, Armor and Items *'Credits:'120 Weapons *'Blaster Rifle:' 7dmg Speed2 *'Republic Advanced BR:' (Rifle) 7dmg 3speed *'Lethargy Vibro Knife:' 3dmg+3 vibro 3speed;lowers speed for opponent next round(difference 30(40) 1(2)speed reduction) Armor *'Goggles:' +5 perception *'Cloth(body):' +5Defense 1DR *'Cloth(Arms):' 1DR *'Cloth(Legs):'1DR Consumables *'Rechargeable Blaster Rifle Cell:' 30/30 25/25 Tools *'Portable Computer:' Allows for computer checks at full while on the field. Ship Information You can find out more about ships in Ships *'Type:' *'Toughness:' *'Shield Absorption' *'Shield Regen:' *'Blaster Damage:' *'Blaster Speed:' *'Missile Capacity:' **'Beam Charger:' **'Beam Generator:' **'Energy Shield:' **'Missile Magazine:' **'Shield Regenerator:' **'Ship Armor:' Quick Rolls Extras Achievements *'1)' Stays *'2)' Blank Pre-Approver: Finalized Approver: Category:Characters